


Blackout

by striderscribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderscribe/pseuds/striderscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are currently sitting against a wall watching horny guys and girls grind on each other while dancing. You guessed it, its prom night. And the only reason you are here is because your best friend-also crush- Dave Strider told you he had a surprise for you. Will you stay or abscond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

You have never been shyer in your life. Or bored, for that matter.

The rest of this long Friday night consists of staying at your huge school and watch couples and horny guys grind up against slutty girls while dancing.

That's right; you guessed it, its prom night.

You're sometimes excited for after school activities, like little carnivals, your once a week programming classes, hell, sometimes even sports games. Really anything that could get you out of the house and out of the over-protective hands of your father for a few.

Except for dances, that is.

You don't have a date, and it seems as though everyone else does. You would feel okay with this whole dancing thing, as terrible as you are with it, if you had someone, but look at those odds. Let's face it, you know you're a dorky kid- with not much on the whole popularity scale going for you.

Anyways, you are obviously at your high school dance, and the wall seems oddly comfortable. Getting into the big crowds of people and dancing by yourself does not seem like the most logical choice here, so you will more than likely be sitting against the wall for the rest of it.

You really need help remembering why you came here in the first place. Did someone tell you to? Perhaps you just dreamt the whole damn thing and are here for no apparent reason.

You looked at your latest messages for any sort of clarification.

One new message from turntechGodhead (TG)

Oh, perhaps it would be advised you to read that soon.

TG: hey man

TG: are you at the fucking dance thing

You began to type a response, when you remembered that Dave was in fact the person who told you to come here. Your best friend told you to just trust him and come here.

EB: yeah!

EB: why am i even here, anyways?

TG: man cool your shit

TG: just trust me okay

TG: just stay put

EB: wait, does that mean you're coming here too?

TG: no john im just going to sit here with my fucking hands down my pants and

tell you to show up for a shitty dance and just sit there

EB: well sorry!

EB: i just mean, it would be awesome if you came here!

EB: it would just be a little unexpected of you, is all

EB: and god you dont need to say your hands would be in your pants

TG: why is the infamous strider too famous for dances

TG: and i mean

TG: i figured it was either saying that or go into more detail

EB: okay you really dont need to do that.

EB: but yeah, i guess! school dances are lame and well...

EB: you're not.

TG: wow thanks john

TG: my heart is going all doki doki

EB: oh shutup.

EB: just get here already, dave!

TG: okay whatever just where are you

EB: in the gym?

TG: yeah no surprise there

TG: but like where in the gym are you

EB: like on the far wall straight across from the terrible dj.

EB: why?

TG: dont worry man

TG: i got this under control

TG: just dont freak out about what will happen kay

turntechGodhead (TG) has ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)

You caught yourself smiling at some points during the conversation, but you quickly stopped once you looked up and people were puzzlingly looking at you.

But why would you freak out? It's not like he's going to show up with some movie star date or anything. Well, you guess that's actually pretty likely for the Strider kind. Seriously, you were at dinner with your dad, Jade, and her grandpa Harley- who keeps saying you looked familiar even though you never met. Dave's big brother showed up and sat at a booth a few down from us with a rather cute girl, actually model type. He didn't look all that engrossed into the date, though. He kept looking back at us and Jade's Grandpa. You didn't question it much though.

Wow, you are getting way off the subject at hand now. Anyways, he's probably going to just bring two girls so he can set you up with one, if you know him well enough. Of course, you would deny it, and make some really lame excuse as to why you didn't want her. It was really because you don't like girls that much, but no one needs to know that just yet.

But since you are sitting here all alone, with just your thoughts to occupy you, you guess you could go ahead and admit something to yourself- You have a huge-ass crush on, who other than, Dave Strider. You don't want to, but after being with him for years and him making sure you're not getting bullied by any of the other popular kids, somewhere on the line it accumulated.

And of course, now you can't get the image of him with his hands in his pants out of your head.

Damn it. You really shouldn't think about anything more than that, or else you may have to run to the bathroom very very fast.

You proceed to stop thinking about it, to your fullest capability. You looked around the big gym full of hormonal teenagers. Little to no girls was dressed appropriately, and all of them had really short skirt parts and lots of cleavage showing. Of course, the guys surrounding them couldn't keep their eyes off of them. Kind of disgusting, in your opinion. But that's just you.

It has been at least twenty minutes since you last talked to Dave- where is he?

He lives fairly close to here, maybe five minutes! You are starting to get impatient and anxious at the same time. He better have a good reason for dragging you here.

"John? What are you doing here?" You looked up excitedly, getting your hopes up, then putting them back down. A familiar girl was now in front of you looking down- Jade. Your sister (in ways) has a really beautiful dress she made herself on. You believe she called it her three a.m. dress.

"Oh, hey Jade! I was somehow convinced to come here." You hesitantly laughed.

"Oh! It was by Dave, wasn't it?" Jade didn't look all that surprised, and you could tell that she slightly smiled.

"Yeah... How did you know?" She obviously knows something you don't.

"Oh, er... Oh look, Rose and everyone are waiting! Good luck!" She put her hand over her mouth and dashed off. You quickly jumped up and tried to stop her, but all you accomplished was a slight "Good luck with what?!" You slumped back to the wall, not really in the mood to sit back down again.

It's been half an hour, you feel like just going home now. Of course, you can never say no to Dave, no matter how hard you try. You proceed to stay put and wait a bit longer for him.

"Is that Strider?!" You looked up to see some of those "slutty" girls point to the window on the entrance. Looking over quickly, you just see papers flying everywhere and off the tables, as if someone ran fast past it.

Was it actually Dave? The girls who pointed him out were now squealing and jumping up and down. You could hear a faint, high pitched "He's so sexy!" and a long droned out "Dammmnnn…"

Of course, jealousy develops over you and you want to do something about it.

Will you?

No, of course you won't. Egberts (and supposedly Crockers, from what your dad has told you) aren't very good at telling people off or expressing feelings.  
Just your luck.

So Dave was possibly here. Why haven't you seen him yet? You sighed and leaned back against the wall, letting your head hit it with a hurtful thud.

Then, everything went black. No, not because you hit your head (at least you think so), but because all the lights all of a sudden shut off. Tons of slight yells and screams came from the middle of the gym, while you could barely see anyone. Silhouettes were about the only thing you could see as you stood up straight, now confused (and slightly scared).

Before you could even begin to try to process what could have possibly happened, you felt something touch both of your sides. Someone's hands were actually on you. With a simple glance, you knew who it was. The tiniest bit of light shone in their glasses, and you could make out some blonde hair slightly covering them.

Dave.

He was so close to you that you couldn't decide if it was uncomfortable or not. He grasped your hips more before you could even begin to say anything. He leaned over to you, and some of his hair brushed against your cheek slightly as you felt a warm breath against your ear. "Stay calm and come with me."

Your hand was now connected with his, and you were being dragged off with him somewhere.

Wait, what the hell is going on... Where are you going? And why did Dave just straddle you in a way? But most important of all- How the hell are you going to stop the growing arousal?

The kids in the gym are still yelling and ranting about the lights, but their voices became distant fast as Dave began running a bit to whatever destination he had in mind.

You are now in the hallway, you think. It seems as though all of the lights in the school are shut off, and you still can't see a thing. A door opened, with a loud bang as it hit the wall sharply. "Shit." He snarled.

You slightly smiled, disregarding your extreme nervousness.  
He once again grasped onto your shaking hand and you both entered a room, supposedly.

How the hell can he see, anyways?

It was still dark wherever you just entered, but this was supposedly a classroom, judging by the tables you both kept running into. You heard a sharp click, judging by it, the door was now locked. You were pushed up against a wall (again) and Dave's hands were once again at your hips.

"D-dave?"

"John, please, please don't freak out over what I'm about to do."

So this is what he was talking about? But what is he going to d-  
Your thoughts were cut off from your brain as the only thing you focused on was a new sensation hitting you. Something was on your lips. Someone was on your lips.  
And that someone was Dave.

It was a fragile kiss, neither of you daring to open your mouths to show tongue first. You could tell that Dave was nervous- maybe even more than you were at this point. It was more surprising than anything else. You didn't know what to do, and you barely kissed back whatsoever, scared of what it would do. He pulled off, completely letting go of you. It felt different now, and you felt rather empty.

"J-John... I'm so sor-" He was quickly cut short as you grabbed his shirt- actually feeling a tie (did he get dressed up?)- and pulled him back into you quickly. He gasped slightly, but then you could feel him smile as your lips were still against his. You let go of his tie and latched onto the back of his neck, and he did the same with your sides once again (what is with him and hips?).

He moved you over to the other wall on the other side of the room again. He soon took control of the situation and opened his mouth enough to let his tongue out.

You didn't realize it until he slightly licked your lips. You quickly obliged and let him in. The back of his throat purred a bit at the sudden meeting and he started getting into it a lot more than he already was.

But then he stopped, and bent back his head to look at me a bit. We were close enough to the one window to see a bit of our facial features, and he looked surprised.

"You didn't... Freak out...?" He said it with confusion, and slight happiness.

"I-uh...No... I- Dave..." Forming sentences was not your forte at the moment, obviously. You wanted to tell him you liked it- or perhaps a quick "why the hell did you stop" but you feel that Dave should be in charge of this.

"John, I really- really- like you." He smirked.

"I like you too." God damn FINALLY. "But why turn off all the lights?"

He smirked and looked off to the side, then laughed a bit. "Cause if those damn people saw me take you instead of them, it would tear their little fangirl hearts out and they would hate you forever." Then he took off his shades and looked me dead in the eyes, "Plus, everything is better in the dark."

With that he gave you a devious smirk and latched his mouth to your jawline, just barely on your neck. The sudden feeling almost made you moan automatically, but you have seen enough movies to know that's not what you do. Once he marked that area, he moved directly down to the crook of your neck, and bit it a little harshly. It seemed to have felt good in your mind, because you instantaneously moaned at the hurt.

He chuckled a bit, "So you like that kind of stuff then?" He continued to lick the now slightly bruised spot, as if to make it better. Slight moans kept escaping your mouth as he continued up and down your neck, and then finally he went back to your mouth and resumed what he left off last.

"Mhmph... John... You'd be okay if we got our suits a bit... dirty, right?" His smile came back as he looked me in the eyes.  
Holy shit this was actually happening.

You aren't just dreaming it this time.

You narrowed your eyes and smiled back, trying your best to look seductive. "I'd prefer that we didn't, actually."  
Dave's face dropped a bit and he simply looked down at the floor with an "Oh."

"See, it would be much better with our suits off."

If there was a judge determining how turned on Dave just got by what you said, you would receive a perfect score.

His devious grin appeared once more, and he got on his knees quickly. With one quick movement, he slid down your pants. The bulge in your boxers was incredibly visible, and Dave looked up at you with an eyebrow raised. "Oh shut it, I know you are too." He shrugged, "Good point, but we'll take care of that problem later." With that, he moved up a bit and put his teeth around the waistband of your blue boxers.

It would be a lie if you said that just this couldn't get you off immediately, because damn did this look hot.

Once he had a good grip on it, he moved back down, taking it with him. You didn't even have time to lift your feet to get them off before Dave had reached for your member and slightly licked the tip. A shudder went through your entire body, along with a weird kind of squeak.

He smirked a bit, and raised an eyebrow. Before you could make some smartass remark back to him, he put your entire member in his mouth, and slowly began to move his head up and down.

Several loud moans escaped and your legs started to feel weak. You didn't know what exactly to do, since most of the movies you watch don't exactly touch up on this subject. You proceed to quickly put your hands in his hair, trying not to grasp it too hard.

He kept going, going slightly faster, but not quite fast enough. His tongue was slowly starting to be used, probably as a cruel trick to make you moan more.

His trick worked.

"Ngh…Fa-Faster!" He complied, and he moved a lot faster than before, using more tongue and even occasionally nipping at it with his teeth. This drove you way over the edge than you expected, and you knew immediately that if he kept this up for just a few more moments, you would be completely out of it.

With a few more moves, you were riding on pure ecstasy. "Dave… Dave! Ah! I'm going to… Ngggh!" With that, you finally finished, but Dave didn't even bother to let go, and he swallowed all of it.

You crashed down onto the floor, panting slightly. "Holy shit John, you taste pretty damn good." He sat down all the way as well, that stupid grin still on his (now slightly) white painted face.

Once you regained your energy, your desire went back up as well as you looked at Dave.

"Your turn." You said as you crawled over to the now laying down blonde. He raised his head a little to look at you, "Already? Damn John, so needy."

"No no, this will please you too, trust me." You quickly took the boxers off your feet, and the upper part of your suit. Then you looked at him and kind of whined, "Not to sound selfish or anything, but why am I the only one naked now?" You tried again with a seductive tone, and judging by how fast he expertly ripped his clothes off, it worked. You threw your glasses across the room, probably against a wall.

So they'll be broken, so what? Would you rather get up and go fix your glasses or fuck the infamous Dave Strider?  
Exactly.

You shifted on top of him, and put your mouth to his, more passionately and... Well, it was the very definition of a sloppy make-out.

You lifted back up, and he was licking his lips a bit, and damn it was hot. You proceeded to scoot down a bit, and you raised your ass in the air, trying to put it in the direct direction his member was in.

"Wait, John, shit you can't just go in like that... Here, move back up..."

"No, no, it's fine!"

"No, John, seriously, you'll be too tight. I mean I remember you told me you've never done this and..."

"Let's just say that when i'm alone, I think about you a lot." You smirked deviously as you said it. It took him a few moments to gather all if it together, then his eyes widened and narrowed again, with that signature Strider smirk once again appearing.

"I fucking love you, John."

You continued what you were doing, and you aimed with him almost perfectly, "Oh, you'll love me much much more after this."

After the final word escaped your mouth, you jolted down fairly fast onto him, aim perfect.

You both moaned loudly- almost in sync with each other. "Holy... Shit..." Dave moaned out, shuddering as he talked, and slightly raising his hips. "Move..."

You did as you were told, and proceeded to slowly bounce up and down. Each time you hit his thigh, both of you elicited such a loud noise, that you would think someone- anyone- would hear us.

You didn't know what to do with your hands as you awkwardly bounced, so you held onto his legs, scratching them a bit. Moving faster with each minute passing, you could tell that Dave was so close to bursting, but you weren't exactly close yet.

"Dave... Just hold o-on for a momen- ah! A moment!" You still continued your rhythm, but he looked like he had just gotten an idea.

He took one of the hands that were digging scratches into the wooden floors and moved it to your member, trying to help you speed up, apparently. After a few (seemingly expert) pumps, we were both on the verge of our climaxes.  
"Holy fuck- John! Aghhh!"  
"D-Dave!"  
In just moments after, both of you came at the same time, each going in different directions- one in your ass, and the other on his stomach.

"Damn babe, sure like being the dominant one, eh?" In between words, he panted, still trying to catch his breath.

You huffed, "Hehe... I guess it's not... Really my thing... I'll leave you to that next time."

"Next time? Well, does that make us official then?"

"If you want to!" You giggled a bit.

"John I have waited a good solid four years for you to say anything like that, I would be a fucking idiot to say no."

You both smiled and he kissed you once again.

"Well, let's get our clothes on and head back out there to find Jade and everybody." He started to get up to find his belongings, which just so happened to be strewn all across the room. He sighed with a silent, "damn."

"Wait, like back out to the dance? Weren't you afraid of crushing fangirl's dreams?" You found your clothes, and went ahead and put them back on.

"Nah, I don't give a shit about them anymore. Anyways, they should just be reluctant that i'd turn on the lights."

"We don't exactly..." You paused, "have to. We could just grab my sister and her group and run..."

He walked back over to you with a wide grin, "Oh, I love you so fucking much." He put his arms around you and you were almost crushed from the tight hug.

"I- I love you too." You giggled once he let go.

We left the room and ran down the hall, back to the gym. You opened the door slowly, trying not to attract attention. You whispered to Dave, "Where are they?" He shrugged, and then realized you couldn't see him, and replied with a simple "Dunno."

You pulled out your phone and started to pester her.

ectoBiologist (EB) has begun pestering gardenGnostic (GG)

EB: hey!

EB: um, where are you?

GG: hey john!

GG: rose and i are the only ones in our group that stayed…

GG: but we are like… on the far right side!

EB: okay

EB: just tell her to go with you to the entrance!

EB: its like all thh;awlhfliqerhgl

EB: okay sup harley

EB: its dave now

GG: sooooo

GG: howd it go? ;D

EB: pretty damn well to be honest

EB: but ill fill you in on that later

GG: deal!

GG: okay we're heading out

EB: god damn egbert just elbowed me in the ribs

GG: sorry! :X

EB: i need to install like an anti-dave forcefield over my phone...

GG: hehe

GG: oh! I kinda see you two now! :D

gardenGnostic (GG) ceased pestering ectoBiologist (EB)

You smiled as you locked your phone back and put it in your pocket. A sudden hug from someone scared you a bit, but you soon realized it was Jade and Rose.

"Come on! This way." You whispered to them, and took Dave's hand. The exit was just ahead; but it was still impossible to make out a lot of shapes, especially because it was pitch black outside, too. You all ran outside fast, and almost fell to the ground while laughing.

"Oh my god, you're just going to leave them like that?" Jade clapped her hands together and tried to breathe in between the pits of laughter.

"I don't see any other way to make such a grand exit!" Rose added, doing the same as your sister. After they both finally regained their composure, they simultaneously put one shoulder on their respective ecto-brothers, and it kind of creeped you out. As if they practiced it, a melodic noise rang in both of your ears.

"So how was it? ~"

You looked at Dave and he looked at you. Both grinning, you simply replied:

"Let's just say that I hope we have another dance soon."

**Author's Note:**

> swiggity swut i suck at smut
> 
> (Reupload, as well. ;;u;)


End file.
